Hunters Wanted (on hiatus)
by Akai no Majo
Summary: Hunt or be hunted, that is the new rule Tsuna has lived ever since the witches have attacked his home. Vowing to extract vengeance against their kind, Tsuna accepted his role of becoming the 10th boss of the world's greatest witch hunter organization, the Vongola. Can his friends and family save him before he falls into depravity, or will he continue to drown in his misery?
1. Prologue

Prologue

" _Where shall we three meet again in thunder, lightning, or in rain? When the hurlyburly 's done, when the battle 's lost and won"_ _  
_ _―_ _ **William Shakespeare**_ _,_ _ **Macbeth**_ _–_

"Zero Point Breakthrough, First Edition."

Ice erupted from his gauntlets, encasing the dark-clothed man in its cold confines. The being gazed at glowing amber eyes, then at the pure fire lighting at his head, and laughed.

"You, who holds nothing but hatred towards my kind, shall be brought down by that same hatred you harbor as long as you live!" The man cursed.

Amber eyes narrowed at the man who continues to laugh crazily. A hand clasped at the gem hanging on his neck, his source of power, and held it dangerously inside his knuckles.

"I don't mind being cursed, or being bitten to death." A voice so deep said in a quiet tone. "As long as I am able to wipe out your kinds' existence, then dying doesn't scare me at all."

The man stopped cackling, and looked at the boy who held his gaze steady. He could feel his hands shaking from hidden fury as he grasped the gem that hangs on his neck.

"I will never forgive you," The boy stood up to his full height, casting a cold gaze to the witch before him. "Not now, not ever."

Fire erupted from knuckled hands, breaking the gem in the process. The man screamed, but was cut short as ice fully encased him. The boy finished it off by breaking the ice into pieces along with the man inside it. He wiped off invisible dust on his clothes as he breathed in relief of a job done. He could feel a stinging sensation on his arm and saw a black seal from a curse forming. It joined with the others that have already littered his right arm, forming one big curse. Even with the pain, the boy did not flinch. He just looked at it with unreadable eyes and sighed again.

" _To my dear family,"_

The boy stretched and made his way out of the scene. He looked at the darkening sky and the lightning that streaks on ashen clouds.

" _I killed another one again, and gained a curse…"_

"A storm is brewing…." He muttered and continued his way, never looking back up or behind.

"… _.But even with the many seals that littered my body, I won't stop my vengeance. I'm sorry…"_

* * *

" _Tsu-kun!"_

Tsuna turned around and saw his mother standing by the gate of their house, a hand outstretched in front of her. His father stood beside her with an arm draped around her shoulders.

" _So my Tuna-fish is growing up, huh?" Iemitsu said with a wide grin on his face. "You're still a hundred years too early to catch up to me, though."_

He laughed boisterously while mother chided him for teasing their son. Tsuna could feel the happiness radiating from them it was almost contagious. But he can't bring himself to be happy, not with his heart clouded in darkness. For some reason, he stopped feeling when he grew up. He didn't know why or, he didn't want to acknowledge it.

" _Tsu-kun, what's wrong?" His mother asked with a gentle smile on her face._

" _Tsuna, you can tell us anything. Tell us what's wrong?" His father asked in concern._

Tsuna looked up at them, a hint of sadness lingering in his eyes.

"You shouldn't be here…." He said softly.

" _What do you mean? This is our home, Tsu-kun." An edge of worry could be heard in Nana's voice. She looked at her son in confusion. Iemitsu studied him with a humorless gaze, trying to find something amiss within him._

Tsuna shook his head. "No, you both don't live here anymore."

Suddenly, as if a spell was broken. The entire house went up in flames. Tsuna could hear his mother's agonizing screams echoing in the house. He could hear his father's cries as he tried to fight back the witches that invaded their home. Tsuna took a step forward, about to rush to help. But he stopped short as he saw the house crumble down. He was too late. Too late to save them, too late to protect them. As the last of the fires died down, he could see the corpses of his parents, both huddled together protecting a child not more than 6 years old. His younger self looked up at him with blank eyes.

" _It's your fault…." He said, repeating it like a mantra. "Your fault. Your fault. Your fault. Your fault…."_

Tsuna just looked at him with the same blank eyes and bowed his head. He clutched his chest, suddenly feeling pain. He could feel his entire body shaking from the sting the curses littering his body are giving. Yes, it's his fault they died. If only he was strong enough back then, then surely, he could save them. If only he wasn't a weakling, a coward who fears dying back then, then he would still have them both by his side right now.

"Jyuu…me…" A deep voice called out.

Tsuna tried to regain his breathing, slowing down to calm his rapidly breathing heart.

"…daime…" The voice called out again, this time in worry.

Tsuna found out he couldn't breathe. What's wrong? What's going on? He gripped by his chest tightly, trying to get air inside of him.

" _It's your fault."_ He could hear his younger self say again. It continued to echo in the darkness where he stood. Huh? Since when did I get here? He turned around, panic surfacing in his eyes. He couldn't see the house. The fire and the witches are gone, too. He couldn't see his mom, his dad, or his younger self.

"Jyuudai…" The voice was screaming at him now. It sounds so muffled as if the person calling him is underwater.

Tsuna could feel something yanking him by the arm, and suddenly, he could hear himself gasp. He coughed as water made its way out of his lungs and took in big gulps of air. He heard someone heaving beside him and saw his self-proclaimed right-hand man and friend, Hayato, drenched with his clothes on. He is still holding Tsuna's arm so hard that Tsuna was sure it would leave a bruise if the bruise could be seen. Hayato turned towards him sharply Tsuna feared his head would fly away.

"What were you trying to do Jyuudaime!?" He screamed, still out of breath.

"What are you talking about, Hayato? I'm just bathing myself in purifying water, hoping to ease these curses." Tsuna said matter of factly while pointing to the black seals on his arm Hayato was still gripping.

Hayato took a second glance at him before encasing him in a hug. Tsuna was shocked at this as Hayato is known to not be the touchy guy. Not knowing what happened or what to do, Tsuna awkwardly patted Hayato's back. He hoped that with this gesture Hayato would calm down and tell him what's wrong.

After a few seconds of staying like that, Hayato spoke. "It was the first time since I saw you this panicked."

Tsuna tried to move to face him but Hayato just hugged him tighter. "And a long while since I saw an emotion on your face."

Tsuna stopped struggling. He looked down to the ground as Hayato moved and draped a towel over him. Tsuna held it tighter towards himself before standing up, Hayato following the same.

"I-If you want, we could talk about it, Jy-Jyuudaime." Hayato said with a blush, clearly embarrassed with what he said but still eager to help his boss.

Tsuna turned to him after he schooled his face to one without feeling. "Don't worry, Hayato. I'm fine."

Hayato looked at him in sadness. He looked like he was about to say something but dropped it. Tsuna turned to him and gestured out.

"Let's get going, Hayato. The others might be waiting for us."

Hayato nodded solemnly and walked to his boss. He couldn't help but wish that Tsuna would open more to them, would talk about it to him. But if the baseball freak can't even do it, then what were the chances that Tsuna would tell him?

With that thought in mind, Hayato continued to walk with his boss to his quarters, praying to the high heavens that Tsuna would come back to them, the real one.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

" _Into the air, over the valleys, under the stars, above a river, a pond, a road, flew Cecy. Invisible as new spring winds, fresh as the breath of clover rising from twilight fields, she flew."_ _  
_ _―_ _ **Ray Bradbury**_ _–_

" _I'm really worried," The village chief said, his eyes looking down in weariness. "We have always known it would come to this but, this is the first time they have done something, you know?"_

Tsuna remembered what the man said that morning. He looked into the distance to where the chief said is the ruins. It was a castle in its youthful days, but when the wars started it was abandoned and left at the mercy of time and elements.

" _They have never kidnapped children before, only cattle and sheep. We let them in order not to anger them."_

Hayato stood beside Tsuna, a unlit cigarette in his mouth. "Is that it, Jyuudaime?"

Tsuna just nodded an affirmation. "Is everything ready, Hayato?"

"Yes, baseball freak is having Kojirou scout the area with Mukurowl helping him out," Hayato reported. "The others are already on standby in their positions."

Tsuna took out his mittens and lit his ring. Sky flames came to life on his forehead and hands, transforming the mittens into his X-Gloves, version Vongola Gear. He called out to his partner and Natsu came out from his other ring, standing on his shoulders. Tsuna could hear a purr beside him and saw Hayato with his Vongola Gear on and Uri by his feet.

" _Please save those children." The village chief begged him. Around him, parents and families held their hand together in prayer, crying for help and for their children._

 _Tsuna spoke to them with a steadfast determination. "Don't worry, I'll get back your children and banish those witches messing with this village."_

"Let's go, Hayato." Tsuna turned to his right-hand man. "We've got to save those children before they do something to them."

Just then an explosion occurred in the ruins. Tsuna and Hayato could see a few witches flying out, chanting some spell and creating a barrier around it. Before they could complete the spell, a flurry of spiked balls was hurled towards them. It brought down some but there are still a few witches flying around.

"It seems to have started," Tsuna commented nonchalantly. "You go on ahead of me, Hayato. I've got somewhere I need to be."

Tsuna didn't wait for any response and disappeared into the forest. Hayato just watched his boss before running towards the ruins.

* * *

Takeshi and Ryohei rushed inside with their Vongola Gear on after the explosion happened. Takeshi called back Kojirou, who was weakened by the attack of one of the witches inside. He went after Ryohei and hid behind one of the walls of the ruins.

"Find them, don't let them near the circle!" A male witch ordered. The others who remained on the ground dispersed and searched for the intruders.

Ryohei punched one of them who was near their hiding area. This alerted the others who immediately rushed to where they are.

" _Halitus Ignis!"_ A female witch chanted while pointed her staff in their general direction. A stream of fire raced at them, sending Takeshi and Ryohei scrambling to the side.

"Hah, that's some big firepower. Right, Senpai?" Takeshi commented.

"That weak flame could not beat my little brother in a fire battle, to the extreme!" Ryohei bragged. He raised his fist and charged at another enemy on his right. "TELL US WHERE YOU'RE HIDING THE KIDS TO THE EXTREME!"

His fist collided with the man's jaw, sending him flying to his back and leaving him unconscious.

Takeshi rubbed his head. "Ah, he fell asleep. You should have held back a little there, Ryohei-senpai."

"What are you talking about, Takeshi?" Ryohei yelled, hitting both of his fists together. "A real man never holds back his punch, to the extreme!"

"Ahahaha, I figured you would say that," Takeshi said. He turned to the woman who sent that attack towards them and raised his sword. "I don't really want to hit a woman, you know? Why don't we just drop our weapons and return the kids to the village?"

"Humph. You don't seem to understand your situation, boy. Give up? Why don't you give your petty lives for our god, huh!" She sent another wave of fire towards him.

Takeshi took a calming breath and sliced through the fire with his rain-coated sword. "I guess I don't have a choice."

"Shigure Soen Ryu, 1st Offensive Form. Shajiku Ame."

She was down after a second, Takeshi watched her laying form while muttering under his breath. "Don't worry, I used the blunt end of my sword."

" _Cantabo, cantare, vesta cantare cantinum_

 _O mors ex Dei."_

Three witches banded together and chanted. A deafening sound echoed throughout the whole ruins. Takeshi and Ryohei had to cover their ears for them not to go deaf. Ryohei slowly made his way towards the group and lighted his flames.

"TAKE THIS TO THE EXTREEEEEEMMEE!" Ryohei yelled at the top of his voice. "MAXIMUM CANNON."

Ryohei blew the three away and stopped their spell. Takeshi walked towards him with a smile. "You know, you could have just defeated them with your voice."

"What do you mean, Takeshi?" Ryohei said in a loud voice, making Takeshi cringe from the volume.

"That's what I mean, Senpai," Takeshi said. But Ryohei didn't hear as he started heading inside and defeating more enemies.

* * *

While the fighting was happening at the ruins entrance, Chrome and Lambo entered through the back, opposite of where the action is. It was a slow way in as Chrome had to make sure Lambo doesn't wander off or doesn't make any noise. As she grabbed the cow child for the nth time and shushed him, Chrome sighed to herself. It is important they make sure not to be discovered as their mission is to find the missing children while the others distract the witches to themselves.

"Lambo," Chrome called out softly. "let's be quiet in finding the children, alright? You don't want to sabotage the mission, do you?"

Lambo jumped out of her grasp and promised in a hushed voice. "Lambo-sama will be quiet. Lambo-sama will make sure that he finds the children, too."

Chrome smiled at his determination. She has always known that Lambo wants to prove other people wrong of him being the Boss's Lightning Guardian. She has seen him study hard in the library during free hours and train with the others during training. He always works hard despite him fooling around as how other people have seen him. Chrome admires his determination. It was like the determination her Boss shows whenever he needs to save people. But that same determination also shows when Boss kills those witches. It is something Chrome doesn't like as it had changed him ever since. It is a change all the Guardians don't like.

"Chrome-nee," Lambo called out softly. "What's in there?"

Lambo is pointing at a wooden door barred shut with many locks and seals. They both walked towards it cautiously, afraid of triggering some sort of trap the witches might have placed around the area. As soon as they were in front of the door, no traps were triggered and only the crying sounds of children entered their ears. Chrome widened her eyes in shock as she placed a hand on the door. She could feel the village children inside the room, unable to come out.

Chrome studied the seals decorating the door. It is some sort of imprisonment spells from the runes that glittered around the various circles being made. She and Lambo could take out the locks just fine, but it is those circles she is worried about. While she can undo these spells easily, it might alert the witch who put these seals that his circles were being undone.

'If I don't take that risk, those children won't be saved.' Chrome thought.

She looked down to Lambo and said quietly. "Please take guard, Lambo. I will try to break these spells off and we can take the children out."

Lambo stood up in mock salute. "Aye yay, sir."

He ran a few distances from the door and summoned his animal, Gyuudon. He sat at his top and petted the bull in the head. "Let's watch out for enemies, Gyuudon. Though they won't be able to defeat the great Lambo-sama."

Chrome turned back to the seals and began undoing the spells. She used her trident to try and erase the runes while letting her mist flames alter its magic flow. It is something the Vongola have discovered about mist flames. Using their illusions to deceive the magical flow, the illusionist can change the course of the magic by letting it run backward or stopping it entirely by cutting off the path of flow. As soon as she felt the flow of magic, she burned them with her mist flames, rendering the circles useless. She brought down the lock and opened the door slowly.

As light filtered in through the open door, the children looked up to see Chrome standing in the doorway. They backed away instantly, afraid that she is going to kill them. Chrome put away her trident and kneeled to them.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." Chrome said, raising her hands to show she is not armed. "I came here from Vongola."

At the word Vongola, the children's fears were replaced with admiration.

"V-Vongola, that group that hunts witches r-right?" A girl asked with a quivering voice.

"Yes, that is the one." Chrome answered. She saw some boys boasting about their knowledge in Vongola and how they will join when they grow up. Chrome smiled, glad that they are still fine and alive. She stood up and gestured for them to follow.

"Come, we don't have much time. My comrades are keeping them busy right now."

The children followed her quietly. Chrome saw Lambo looking back at them. She called out to the child who came trotting down from Gyuudon's head. The children became wary of the bull but were looking curiously at Lambo who was listening intently to what Chrome is saying.

"Lambo, I want you to move ahead of us. Check the area for enemies and make sure the way is clear." Chrome commanded.

Lambo again saluted. "I got it! Leave it to me and Gyuudon."

He ran off to his bull and they both disappeared on the way they came. A boy went up to Chrome and asked, "Is he from Vongola, too?"

Chrome smiled at the boy and answered, "Yes, he is. He is one of the youngest people who became a member of Vongola."

The boy was in awe, and so were the other children. "Can I join Vongola, too?"

Chrom petted the boy's head. "Yes, you can. All you need is the determination to protect the ones you love and the bravery to face those witches."

The boy smiled widely and ran to his friends, talking about joining Vongola once this whole fiasco was over. Chrome waited for a few minutes before she followed with the children in tow. When they reached the entrance, she let the children run first before she exited the ruins. As soon as she was out, she stopped short when the children didn't move. There was no sign of Lambo or his animal, only a witch who stood furiously in front of the group.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hi guys, thanks for the like and follow. You can comment on what you think of the story, I would really appreciate it since its one of my first works ever. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, I keep redoing it 'cause I'm having a hard time writing the fighting scenes. (x_x) I'm so sorry if the scenes are bad (T_T)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" _No more shall the birds or the beasts seek to harm me,_ _  
_ _From the power that has held them, they will henceforth be set free_ _  
_ _And should another such attempt dare come to be_ _  
_ _The doer of the spell shall be so cursed ten-fold, plus three!"_ _  
_ _―_ _ **Leigh Ann Edwards**_ _,_ _ **A Chieftain's Wife**_ _–_

It was something Hayato should have known would happen. He should have seen this coming and, knowing the nature of those two, should have protested about the idea. But what choice do they have? They were the best at keeping the enemies distracted and keeping them to themselves. But still, but still….

"Jyuudaime is going to be mad about this…." Hayato mumbled as he looked at two of his fellow guardians wreck a historical site.

" _Oh, just a note. Please don't destroy those ruins. It was where our ancestors lived in before they moved to where we are now. While they are just a pile of bricks and rock, we still hope to preserve the memories they hold." The village chief said happily._

" _Yes, we'll be sure to not damage it," Tsuna promised with a winning smile. He turned to his guardians and said with a glint in his eyes. "Right?"_

"Right, my ass…." Hayato cried. "The whole placed is ruined now!"

"Kufufu, isn't that what this is?" Mukuro appeared out of nowhere. "The ruins, right?"

"IT is supposed to be, and you just made it worse." Hayato barked at him. Mukuro shook his head in amusement.

"For your information, it was the skylark's fault that those rocks crumbled down. I have nothing to do with it."

Hayato looked at him in disbelief. "Like hell, you have nothing to do with it. You riled up Hibari again didn't you."

Mukuro just gave a smile in return. Hayato began trembling in anger and soon enough, storm flames erupted all around him. Mukuro disappeared just in time to avoid the flames running amok. 'Kufufu, I'll let them handle this, in the meantime…'

A spiked ball almost hit Hayato square in the face. Hayato turned to the culprit who is hovering in the air.

"Herbivore," Hibari raised his tonfa. "Where is the pineapple freak?"

A vein popped in Hayato's head. "Quit fighting with the stupid pineapple and do your damn job!"

Hibari got irked and attacked him with his spiked balls. Hayato activated his Sistema CAI and managed to dodge them in time. He took out some rocket bombs and threw them at Hibari, but he deflected them with his tonfas.

"You kids have the nerve to turn your backs on us?" A shriek pierced through the area, stopping them from hitting each other.

Hayato and Hibari turned and saw the witches who were flying earlier land down. Giving them no time to chant a spell, Hibari rushed at them and took them down in a minute. Hayato just grumbled and moved on inside. He has to find the ringleader and defeat him.

He arrived in the middle of the ruins, where he found a giant sacrificial circle inscribed on the floor. A table for killing sacrifices stands in the middle of the circle. From the blood decorating it, the table has been used a lot before. Hayato hopes none of the children have been sacrificed yet.

He felt a rumbling to his right before his ears were blasted with a piercing sound. Hayato groaned, what the hell is this sound? If this doesn't stop soon then his ears will bleed out. Just when he was about to go and stop it himself, Hayato could hear Ryohei's voice and felt a huge amount of sun flames being let out. The sound died, and everything went silent.

"Did turf-top do it? What the hell is happening here?" Hayato muttered. An answer came by the crashing of the walls and three witches slamming down the opposite wall. They were rendered unconscious with a punch mark on their faces.

A vein throbbed in Hayato's head. Not only is the skylark and pineapple-head making damages, but also the turf-top and sword freak. Do these idiots know what property damage is? What Jyuudaime means when he said that we won't destroy these freaking ruins!? Hayato is at wit's end, as the right-hand man of the boss it is his duty to make sure that the guardians are doing their job and to make sure that the situation is in line when the boss is absent. But now, he was sure Jyuudaime wouldn't appreciate the stack of paperwork that would be given to him by the Kyuudaime when they get back. Just like Tsuna, the Vongola Nono despises paperwork so much to the point that they tried burning it once, and he is happy to dump half of his work in Tsuna's hands.

"Yo Hayato, is Tsuna with you?" Takeshi's cheerful voice called.

Hayato turned to him with a burning fury. "You. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE DOING DESTROYING THIS PLACE!? AND DON'T CALL JYUUDAIME SO CASUALLY, SWORD FREAK!"

"Woah, there. It seems like someone busted a vein there." Takeshi placated.

"A vein already popped, you baseball idiot!" Hayato yelled.

"Do you need extreme healing, octopus head?" Ryohei asked out of the blue. He has been doing some light workout when they got to Hayato when he heard that someone has gotten hurt.

"And you, shut up. I can't take you and your loud voice, too." Hayato pointed a finger at him.

Ryohei put it down and yelled in front of Hayato. "Don't point fingers at others, octopus head! It's extremely disrespectful."

Hayato had to take a moment to regain his hearing before he turned his back on him and rubbed his ears. There's no point arguing with these two idiots. Plus, his head has suffered a lot and he can't afford to lose his brain cells because of the idiocy of these two. Before Jyuudaime arrives, he has to clean up this place.

"Have you found signs of the children?" Hayato asked them.

"No, I was busy exterminating the enemy, to the extreme." Ryohei toned down his voice a little after being told by Takeshi.

"Haha, me neither. Maybe Chrome and Lambo found them?"

Hayato was still inspecting the circle when Lambo came flying in. Speaking of the devil. He was wounded but still alive and conscious and is crying fat tears like a baby.

"Waaahhaaaa! Octopus head help me!" Lambo went running towards him and hugged his leg.

"Wha-Let go of me, stupid cow." Hayato lashed out so hard Lambo went flying. Good thing he landed on Ryohei's waiting arms.

"Waahh! Help me." Lambo wailed. Ryohei was trying his best in calming him down with Takeshi.

"Lambo, where is Chrome? She is with you for today, right?" Takeshi asked.

"W-we found the children," Lambo hiccupped, already calm. "I was leading them out when a witch suddenly came out of nowhere and attacked me."

"Eh? What about the others?" Takeshi said, concerned for Chrome and the children.

Lambo began to sob. "Lambo doesn't know. His magic sent me flying and I ran towards here where I found you guys."

Ryohei patted Lambo in the back with a smile. "Don't cry, Lambo. You are a man, right? Real men don't shed tears."

Lambo rid his eyes of his tears and jumped down. "Lambo-san will go find the children. Lambo-san will complete his job so that dame-Tsuna will be proud of me."

Takeshi smiled and said. "I will help you find them, Lambo. We don't know if there are any traps or witches left inside here."

"Yosh, I will go with you to the extreme. Octopus head, what will you do?" Ryohei asked Hayato.

"I will destroy this circle first then follow you guys. Gotta make sure you don't go overboard." Hayato answered, already putting himself on the job of disrupting the circle's magical flow.

Ryohei just nodded and followed Takeshi back to where Lambo came from.

* * *

Tsuna walked into a clearing, his amber eyes scanning his surroundings. From a distance, he could hear the sound of explosions and the rumblings of the earth, and his heart dropped. He knew his guardians couldn't keep their word of not destroying the ruins, but he hoped. He hoped to every higher being that day that his guardians would listen and would give him less work when they go back. Alas, his bad luck has always been by his side since forever and is now laughing at his misery. He should have known better.

'Well, no use crying over spilled milk. The deed has already been done.' Tsuna thought wryly. He should just focus on the job and get back early. That way he will have time to finish the paperwork he was sure his grandpa would drop on his desk.

He concentrated, trying to find the source of magic that caught his attention earlier. Tsuna failed to tell Hayato about the faint spike of magic he felt when the invasion in the ruins started. He knew the others also felt it but would assume that the magic came from the huge explosion made by the witches. Tsuna thought better. He traced the magic back to here, and he is determined to find whatever that is that's lurking around.

A rustle in the bushes to his right startled him out of his thoughts. Tsuna thought he saw a shadow, but then it was gone in a second.

"Who's there" He called out.

The sound of the wind passing was his only answer. Tsuna didn't let his guard down. Whoever it is, its full of killing intent. In fact, his whole surrounding was pulsating with the bloodlust of the creature that Tsuna couldn't tell where it would attack.

Good thing he was surrounded by trees. From trees, the leaves fall, and from leaves, the person's location will be identified. Tsuna shot his flames to his one o' clock, where he heard crunches made from someone stepping on dried leaves. A shadow jumped out of the foliage and came towards him, sharp claws glaring out.

Tsuna rolled down and propelled himself away with his flames. The creature was quick on his feet and leaped towards him. Tsuna had no choice but to put his hands up to guard himself against the claws trying to swipe at his face. Now he is sporting bloody red marks on his arms but Tsuna doesn't mind. The wound covers up the curses nicely.

'Ah, I will never hear the end of this from Hayato.' Tsuna thought as he jumped away from the beast. He was sure his Storm would nag him about how he should have stayed by his side in order to "protect the Jyuudaime." Tsuna quoted Hayato's words. Oh, let's not forget the demon tutor who is happily making Tsuna's life a living hell. Surely not only paperwork awaits him on his return but also a Spartan training from our one and only, Reborn.

He stood up and narrowed his eyes at his enemy. "If a werebeast is here, then that means a witch must be nearby."

The creature, which is a tiger, stood up. It was wearing mercenary clothes and a hood with the cape down. His yellow fur was sprinkled with dirt, giving him a dirty look. Its bottle green eyes glared murderously at Tsuna.

"I cannot let you pass. My master has ordered me to stop anyone tailing him." The tiger said. It went down on its fours and leaped into the air, right at Tsuna.

Tsuna prepared to evade his claws with his hands, but he didn't expect it to get a short sword hanging on its belt and using it to slash at him. He was able to jump back, barely avoiding the attack. While he was lucky not to get sliced, his shirt wasn't and is now designed with a large slash at his front.

Tsuna pouted. These clothes were just mended by Kyoko. How will he explain that it got another hole again and needs to be patched up? Tsuna just knew that he will get an earful not only from Hayato and Reborn but also from Kyoko and the girls. He wondered who else is getting in line in scolding him back home.

He evaded another slash from its sword and delivered a back somersault kick to the werebeast's head. It fell back, its sword clattered away. Quick as lightning, Tsuna delivered a heavy blow to its stomach, leaving the beast unconscious.

"I guess I'll call Dino-nii to handle this guy." Tsuna thought aloud. For now, he tied the werebeast to a trunk and went back to tracking down the witch.

Walking further in, he could feel a faint magic energy floating around the area. It was not long before he found the source of the magic. Near a dead oak tree stood a figure hooded in black. It was facing Tsuna as if expecting him to come to him.

"Are you the Elder in charge of the witches in the ruins?" Tsuna asked.

In the hierarchy of the witches, an Elder is someone who commands a group of lower ranked witches. They are known to be more powerful, wiser, and according to rumors, are ancient. But these Elders are not the real leaders of the witches. In fact, a higher, powerful, and more ancient witches exist. They are called the High Priest and Priestess. Only one can occupy the position, one for the male and one for the female. They have lived for more than hundreds of years and can use ancient magic that could bring disasters to kingdoms and empires and wipe of an entire country. Of the known High witches only the Priestess has been identified but is not yet found. Hunters all around the world are still finding information on who the High Priest is while hunting for the High Priestess.

"And if I am a witch, what will you do?" The witch asked.

Tsuna raised a burning fist and said, "Then I will kill you."

The witch did away with the hood, revealing a female in a black, skimpy Halter dress with its skirt in a tube that is slit on one side. An amethyst gem glows ominously on her neck, her source of power.

"Oh my, I guess I should not disappoint you, Vongola Decimo." The witch smiled, spreading her arms wide on her side.

On the ground they are standing, a huge magic circle came to life. Tsuna heard the witch laugh, then everything became white.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

" _A witch ought never to be frightened in the darkest forest, Granny Weatherwax had once told her, because she should be sure in her soul that the most terrifying thing in the forest was her."_ _  
_ _―_ _ **Terry Pratchett**_ _,_ _ **Wintersmith**_ _―_

Chrome was panting. She has been fighting the male witch that ambushed them on their way out while protecting the children. So far, none of them were hurt. But the chances of them escaping the witch is getting slimmer. Chrome looked back to the entrance where they are huddled together, crying and clinging to each other and calling out to their parents. Chrome's resolve hardened. She will not let another child be separated from their family ever again.

"Give up, little miss. You will never be able to escape here with your life." The male witch taunted, his obsidian staff leaning on his shoulders.

Chrome twirled her trident and slammed it into the ground. The ground collapsed under them both and their surrounding was replaced with dark, inkling swirls. The witch retaliated by summoning beasts of horrendous appearances. The children screamed in fear as some of them closed in. But Chrome was quick to intercept and summoned lotus vines to wrap around the creatures and destroy his illusion. The man smirked and swung his trident at him. A tear appeared on the background which gradually increased in size until they are standing in a sea of burning lava. Chrome backed away from the edge of the rock she is standing. The heat was getting to her, clouding her vision and her thoughts. No, she couldn't let herself be affected by his illusions. This world is not real, and she is not standing in the middle of a burning lava.

Chrome was startled out of her thoughts when she heard loud gasps behind her. Of course, the children. They won't be able to stand the backlashes of being caught in an illusion this long. True enough, some of them are clutching their heads in pain while others are crying their eyes out. Chrome gathered her mist flames and changed the scenery into something more pleasant and calming.

The wails stopped as they eyed before them a lush prairie with a lake on it. The sky was a vibrant color of blue with white, puffy clouds dotting it randomly. The wind made the grasses dance and created a calming whistle to the ears of the children. In the background, they could see birds fly and hear them chirping joyfully. All in all, they felt calm and contented and awestruck at the simplicity of the beauty before them.

"Huuhh. What the hell is this!?" The man yelled, eyeing the scenery distastefully. He wasn't sure what the girl was up to with summoning this illusion. Sure, it may be to calm those loud brats. But maybe she has a trick up her sleeve. Not that he has anything to worry about. The man was confident in his abilities to cast mirages and illusions, and no mist user has bested him before. Well, until now.

"Kufufufu. My you've got me something interesting there, my dear Chrome." A man suddenly materialized behind the witch with a trident in his hand, hair styled like a pineapple, and mismatched eyes watching the man curiously.

Mukuro laughed again as he saw the man stumble back and away from him. Just now, he felt the pompous attitude of the witch, maybe thinking he is better no, the best of all in the field of illusion and deceit. Well, Mukuro will let him know today the taste of defeat on being bested on his expertise. Today, he will know the name of the man who is the best illusionist of the whole empire, and of the world.

"Kufufufufufufu…" Mukuro laughed loudly, sending chills down everyone's spine. His look doesn't bode well for the witch who had called himself the best illusionist.

"Mukuro-sama." Chrome called out softly. "Please tone down your creepiness. You're scaring the children with your weirdness.

Mukuro felt a hard blow to his ego. Did Chrome just call him creepy? Weird? He turned to the girl, who is looking at him with her soft features contorted into something…normal. The children are huddled behind her, trying to hide away from him. Clearly, he has frightened them with his laugh just now or maybe with his presence, who knows?

"Kufufu, my dear Chrome. Did you just insult me?" Mukuro asked, trying to ease his bleeding pride.

"Mukuro-sama, I would never belittle you. I only ask you to keep your weirdness to yourself as the children clearly don't want to be infected with it." Chrome answered seriously.

Another hard blow was felt. Mukuro could hear the witch laughing out loud, clearly amused with the turn of events. He was not a happy person. It seems that not only the narrow-minded witch doesn't know of his greatness but also these kids who seem to only know how to wail and hide and cower in fear. He'll show them. He'll show them his greatness, his skills, his beauty that is himself.

Mukuro slammed his trident hard. The wind picked up speed and the clouds are moving swiftly. All around the scenery began to change like paint being melded together. Suddenly screams of agony and pain were heard everywhere and the witch became nervous of what is happening. He can't control or cut through the illusion. Whoever is doing this is clearly above him in skill and technique.

The children again closed in on Chrome, fear starting to gather within them. Mukuro laughed at their reactions and created wild beasts and creatures unknown that it elicited some screams from them. He could feel the witch's magic trying to overpower his but whatever tricks he did, he could never win over his illusion.

Mukuro had enough of showing off his skills and went for the finishing blow. He controlled the senses of the witch and cast gruesome illusions that made him scream his head off and faint.

The mist flames dissolved, and everything went back to normal. Some children were still crying and Chrome was doing her best to calm them down. But Mukuro was satisfied. He laughed silently, then loudly, startling everyone around him.

"Mukuro-sama." Chrome gulped. "You're creepy."

* * *

Tsuna barricaded himself with his sky flames. When the magic hit, it toppled him upside down, but he was unscathed. Every now and then, his eyebrows twitch at the stinging pain his body. This is something that happens ever since he received his first curse from a witch he killed. The curse would carve a seal on his body, and every time he activates his flames, a stinging sensation is released from the seal that would be felt all over his body.

Tsuna at first couldn't move from the pain he felt that day. But when he received his second and third, he was able to endure it until he became accustomed to it. Now with a lot of them littering around his body, the pain would've made a man go insane. But Tsuna still remained himself. His drive for vengeance keeping him rooted to his sanity.

"Arara. Does it hurt, Decimo?" The witch asked mockingly. "Of course it hurts, right!?"

She sent waves of light towards him. Tsuna was able to dodge them with ease. He sent a wave of sky flames of his own, to which she just put up a barrier to shield herself. When the flame subsided, the witch was shocked to see Tsuna in front of her. He sent a sideways kick at her torso and she slammed against a tree.

The witch cried out in pain, clutching her side which she is sure is bruising badly. The kid could deliver a powerful kick. She looked at Tsuna, who is striding towards her like he has all the time in the world. She tried to get up, but Tsuna didn't give her much time as he propelled himself forward and punched her in her back. She heard a crack as her spine broke and screamed out loud. A sob is threatening to break out of her mouth, but she kept it in by pursing her lips. No way is she gonna show weakness. She is an Elder dammit, and she's gonna live up to her title even to her last breath.

She felt hand clamp around her neck and lift her up. The witch looked at Tsuna in the eye, which was a mistake. When she looked at his eyes, it felt like looking at the Devil himself. Writhing so strongly within are his hatred, and they are staring back at her as if trying to reduce her to nothing with just his stare. She gripped the arm holding her tightly, trying to get air into her lungs and trying to get away from him.

"C-curs-AAAHH!" The witch yelled.

Tsuna tightened his hold on her throat. "I'm sorry but I can't let you utter a curse on me. Hayato and the others will worry, and I find it kinda annoying. "

Flames flickered into life on the hand choking the witch. Tsuna could see in her eyes her fear and his insides were filled with glee at making her feel that way. This is something he finds satisfaction on. The fact that he is ending another one of their kind makes him think that he is one step closer to achieving his goal.

He gave her a small smile and said. "Will you now disappear for me?"

From miles away, the screams of the witch traveled as she burns up in flames. The last thing she saw was of Tsuna smiling before her vision was consumed in fire.

"Mission complete." Tsuna huffed, looking at cremated corpse below him. "Knowing those guys, they have probably destroyed the place already. I just hope grandpa will go lenient on me and not give me much paperwork."

* * *

"YOU DESTROYED OUR HISTORY! I may be kind enough to pay you for returning the children but I am cutting it down for the damages you have cost us!" The village chief yelled at Tsuna.

Behind him, Hayato is struggling to hold himself from blasting the geezer to kingdom come. Just looking at him yelling at Jyuudaime is making his blood boil in fury. Beside him is Takeshi on his right and Ryohei on his left. They appear to be calm in this situation but the truth is, they are preparing themselves to lounge at Hayato in case his patience and self-control left him. Lambo is happily munching a lollipop on Chrome's arms. As the only female in the group, it is her job to look after the youngest as she is the only one with the right mind to not pick a fight and set a good example for Lambo. Beside Chrome is Mukuro, who is starring daggers at Kyouya leaning at the wall on the opposite end.

Tsuna bowed down and said, "I am again sorry for what we have done. We will leave right away so as to not cause you more trouble."

Tsuna stood up and turned towards the exit. The others also bowed in respect and followed him out. When they got outside, the villagers and the children were making a way for them and bowing their heads in thanks. Tsuna looked down, both embarrassed and happy. He walked like this towards their carriage which was conveniently placed at the end of the aisle they were making. Tsuna hurriedly opened the door to get inside, but before he could step in, a child ran towards him and handed him a flower crown.

"Thank you for rescuing us, mister." The girl exclaimed happily.

Tsuna smiled at her and let her put the crown on his head. Before he went in, he ruffled the girl's head in appreciation.

The others just smiled at the scene. There were some cases that their boss has to take criticisms from the clients they take on due to the damages they have caused. But Tsuna always took them head-on and he always leaves with his back held straight. Even though it was their fault that he is being condemned by them, he never calls them on their faults and just tells them that everything's alright. Of course, the guardians are always ready to put them in their places. But knowing Tsuna, he won't be happy with what they'll do and so they just let them say whatever they want while holding themselves back.

As soon as the door closed and their carriage started its journey, Tsuna slumped down on the seat. Hayato, who is seated beside him, glanced in worry.

"Are you alright, Jyuudaime? Did the witch give you a curse again?"

Mukuro, Chrome, and Lambo, who were inside the carriage as well, stilled at his question. They were all waiting for Tsuna to answer, but they didn't let their anxiousness out and definitely tried not to act worried.

Tsuna smiled. He was playing with the flower crown he had taken off his head. "Don't worry. She didn't even have the chance to utter one."

Hayato let out a relieved sigh. It was a good thing nothing bad happened. Who knows how much Tsuna is bearing the pain while doing his job and his duty as the Vongola Decimo? It was probably a lot for someone as young as him to take. But desperate times called for desperate measures, and so here they are now on the frontlines of the battle. Hayato swore to himself for the umpteenth time that he will make sure to protect Jyuudaime from any danger. It was at that moment that Lambo decided it was a good time to bother Tsuna for candy.

"Tsuna! Give me candy," Lambo demanded.

Tsuna frowned at him, "Is that any way to ask for something, Lambo?"

Lambo pouted, "Can I please have a candy?"

Tsuna smiled and took a candy out of his pocket. As soon as Lambo received it he gave happy thanks and sat down beside him. Hayato balled his fist at being forced to move away from Tsuna.

From outside, they could hear Ryohei and Takeshi talking. And on the roof is Kyouya napping the whole trip away. Tsuna made a contented smile as he looked at the scenery outside. It was at moments like this that he is able to forget about everything and just be at peace with himself. Beside him, Lambo was leaning towards him while chewing his candy. He may not look like it but he always wants attention from Tsuna. Of course, he gave him this by patting his head softly. Lambo smiled and leaned into his touch.

"Shall we stop at the next village for tonight, Jyuudaime?" Hayato asked.

Tsuna thought for a while before answering, "Maybe the town after the village. I want to get home as soon as possible."

"Got it, Jyuudaime. Allow me to alert those muscle-heads to our next destination." Hayato chirped happily. Tsuna just sweat-dropped, so used to his right-hand man's antics.

Hayato opened the window on his side and yelled at the two seated in front. "Oi turf-top, baseball-idiot. We're spending the night at the town so go straight out of the next village. Understand!?"

"Hahaha! Roger that, Hayato." Takeshi saluted.

"You could've said that nicely, octopus-head." Ryohei admonished, not liking the way he is asking them both.

A vein throb on Hayato's head. "It's because I'm talking to you two that I'm saying it this way."

A thud from above told them that Kyouya is annoyed and ordering them to shut up.

Mukuro laughed. "Kufufufu… You're destroying the skylark's beauty sleep, puppy. Better lower it down or he's going to have a fit."

This time a tonfa went through from the roof, almost hitting Mukuro in the head. Tsuna prayed for the carriage, who is about to meet its demise thanks to his guardians. Mukuro summoned his trident and was about to stab it to the same roof when Chrome put a hand on his arm to stop him.

"Hmph, fine. If it is what you want, my dear Chrome." Mukuro returned his trident to mist.

Hayato scoffed. "Who's the puppy now, pineapple head?"

Mukuro kicked him in the leg, which elicited a scream from Hayato before he returned it with a punch. It barely missed Mukuro's hair and he again kicked Hayato back to his seat.

"Guys will you please not fight inside here?" Tsuna asked them, irritation slowly bubbling to the surface. Lambo was looking disappointedly at them as well.

"I'm sorry, Jyuudaime." Hayato apologized.

"Since when do I take orders from you, Vongola?" Mukuro questioned, but did as told and sat back down.

"Guys, we're almost approaching the village," Takeshi called out.

"Extreme passing by!" Ryohei yelled, which earned him a whack on his head by Kyouya. He could never take a nap with these people, ever.

As the carriage approached the village, the three boys outside noticed something odd about it. For once, the village wasn't buzzing with life.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The village they came across to was devastated. As they passed through the highway, they could see houses destroyed. Some people could be found in the dreary place, either sitting or just standing looking lost. Only the sound of the wind could be heard as the carriage moved forward. It wasn't until they neared the village center that they could hear people chattering. They scouted up ahead most of the villagers living here, gathered at something that made the ruckus.

"Stop the carriage," Tsuna ordered.

Takeshi immediately pulled the reins. Tsuna jumped down from the carriage and walked towards the villagers with Hayato following him. Lambo was also about to go if it were not for Chrome who chided him to stay and behave. Tsuna walked up to the nearest person and tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me, but can I ask what's happened here?" Tsuna asked kindly.

The man looked exhausted, with dark bags under his eyes and his cheeks sunken, like he hasn't had a nice meal for some time now, which might be a fact. He looked at them both and questioned, "You're not from here, are you?"

Hayato wanted to roll his eyes. "Clearly we're not."

An elbow to his stomach told him to shut up. Hayato sent Tsuna an apologetic look, which Tsuna dismissed with a nod. He turned back to the man and answered.

"We just passed here right now, and we noticed the poor state of the village. We want to know what happened here."

The man gave out a tired sigh. "We were under attack by witches and werebeasts 2 days ago. No one came to our aid, and so we are left in this pathetic state. Fortunately, they didn't take anyone, but as you can see, a lot of us are wounded and our homes have been destroyed."

Tsuna hummed. 2 days ago was when they were still heading to the ruins, which means they have already passed here. No wonder they were not alerted by this, but shouldn't there be some men from Vongola or even from the empire here to help?

"Hey old man, where are the Imperial soldiers? Or Vongola?" Hayato interrogated, seemingly on the same page as Tsuna.

Anger briefly flashed on the man's face. "Those people from the empire didn't answer our call! The village chief kept sending messengers asking for aid from the queen but until now they haven't responded. I don't know about Vongola, but they also didn't come to protect us from those witches and beasts."

Tsuna frowned. No help from the empire? Vongola didn't come? Even if the conglomerate didn't send help, people from Vongola would've come here. It was their job after all to exterminate witches. But they didn't, and the empire didn't even assist the village to get back up their feet. What's going on in the capital right now?

The man huffed. "Excuse me for now, I have to go see my wife and son in the infirmary. It's a good thing those kind men came here today, even if it's just a coincidence."

"Men?" Tsuna questioned. But the person already left, heading to one of the few houses left standing. He could see people crowding inside, and some medics running to and fro to look after the wounded. Now that he is looking properly, there are also some men distributing food to those who are hungry, and some of them are fixing the houses nearby the center, probably to be used as a temporary shelter. Unlike the normal travelers that Tsuna could remember, these men helping the village right now are leaner and toned. They look like they have been in training of the proper kind and are literally well-off.

"Shall we go back to the carriage, Jyuudaime?" Hayato asked, not liking how people are staring at them like they might harm them.

Tsuna nodded, still deep in thought. As he turned back, he didn't see the boy running on his way with boxes of supplies in his hands until it was too late. They both crashed into each other. Luckily, Tsuna fell down on his butt. But the boy was crushed under the boxes he was carrying and let out a grunt of pain. Tsuna stood and gazed at him in worry.

The boy buried under the boxes was now sitting up, carefully putting box after box at the side. His jet black hair was ruffled, and he's covered in dust, probably from the fall. The boy immediately stood and bowed.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see where I was going, and I just bumped into you." He yelled.

"You're damn right should be sorry." Hayato hissed. "Do you know who you just bumped into?"

The boy stood straight, and Tsuna could see curiosity swirling in the boy's electric blue eyes.

"I just apologized, didn't I? Unless I bumped into a lord or, I know! A king from far away. Then I would have my head cut off already." The boy challenged, clearly amused at Hayato's fuming.

"Are you mocking Jyuudaime, you brat?" Hayato's vein pulsed. Oh no.

Tsuna stepped in before anything could happen. "It's alright. I was the one who wasn't looking."

The boy gazed at him intensely. Tsuna could feel his eyes boring into him, trying to dissect him like some specimen. His intuition though is trying to tell him something about the boy. But sadly, Tsuna couldn't decipher his intuition's language. He only got the messages through feelings and warnings. Maybe he should learn Kyoya's language to be able to understand his intuition better.

"I'm Jim." The boy, Jim, held out his hand.

Tsuna looked at him and thought, it couldn't be that bad. No alarm bells are ringing in his head after all. "I'm Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna."

He took the hand and shook it. Jim surprised Tsuna by gripping his hand and turning it around, revealing the Vongola Sky ring and Natsu's ring that he now always wore on his fingers courtesy to a fedora-wearing Devil of a tutor of his.

"This is the ring of Vongola that the boss wears, right?" Jim's eyes narrowed.

Tsuna stood on guard. He could see Hayato on his side tensing, too. This boy, Jim, he's no ordinary person. People within the circle of Vongola and those on the top of the hierarchy are the only ones that knew of the ring. Any ordinary person would just take it as something that Tsuna wears as an accessory.

"You, are you some lord of the empire?" Tsuna questioned.

Hayato glanced at the carriage, towards the others, to stand guard. They seem to have caught in the tense atmosphere surrounding them that Takeshi decided to join them in case something bad happens.

Jim laughed. "Me? A lord? Please, I'm nowhere close to that rank."

Tsuna narrowed his eyes. "Maybe. The only people who know about this ring outside of Vongola are the lords and the royal family themselves. Unless you are one of them then I wouldn't be surprised that you know of this ring."

Jim wore a mischievous smile. "Hahaha, you're right. No one but only the higher ranks knows of the ring. That just means I am someone of power, right? Or maybe a spy or something."

"Can you stop playing games? Tell us who you are or face the consequences." Hayato barked and took out his bombs.

Jim widened his eyes in surprise and glanced at his surroundings frantically. "Can you please hide that? You're going to create a ruckus here."

"Huh?" was all Hayato could say before his dynamites were knocked off his hands by a… pen?

He whirled around to find the offender and saw another child with the same face as Jim standing by the entrance of a house, probably a temporary shelter for the victims. The boy gave him a hard look before glancing at Jim. It seems like some kind of telepathic conversation was happening between them as they saw Jim nod and scrambling around for the fallen supplies.

"I'm sorry but I really have to deliver these now. There are people I need to attend to." Jim said as he was about to pick up the last of the boxes.

Tsuna watched him go, a contemplative look on his face. He took a glance at his look alike and froze. The other one was burning holes in his person with his glare. If he were his dame self then he would have fainted on the spot. But no, he won't back down without a fight. He didn't bear those days of ruined childhood and Spartan training just to faint by the intense gaze of a 10-year-old. Tsuna returned it with a gaze befitting of a boss, again courtesy of a fedora-wearing-baby-that-is-actually-a-Devil-on the inside and is, unfortunately, his tutor. The boy at first was surprised, but he quickly covered it with a smirk. He gave a small wave before joining his twin inside.

"Jyuudaime," Hayato called out seriously. "What would you like to do now?"

Tsuna is still gazing at the place where the two boys disappeared in to. He was deliberating whether he should proceed to the capital or stay to help. Of course, the majority of his conscience wants to stay and help but after hearing about Vongola not being able to provide assistance to this village, he felt something is wrong. His intuition is backing up his thoughts on something happening at headquarters, which added to his worries of things being bad. Also, he has to think about those two. He couldn't shake off the feeling that he has met those two. Where he met them, he has no clue.

A hand clasped around his shoulder, making him whirl around the person. Hayato looked at him with concern in his eyes.

"Jyuudaime, is there something wrong?" he asked.

Tsuna looked at the villagers milling around, finding some ways to help these mysterious people rebuilding their homes. "I don't want to leave them alone. But I also can't shake the feeling that something is wrong at HQ. What should I do, Hayato?"

Hayato could feel warmth and joy bubbling in his insides. His boss is asking him for advice. How could he not be elated with this? It was rare for Jyuudaime to ask anyone for advice, even from his tutor. Yet here he is, asking him of what he should do now. He should not mess this up or his boss would think otherwise of asking him for his opinions in the coming future. As his right-hand man, he should be able to guide his boss to what is right and what is beneficial for the famiglia.

Hayato cleared his throat. "If you're that worried about the village and the HQ, then I suggest splitting up, Jyuudaime."

Tsuna pouted. "Split up? What if somewhere along the way, the others will get attacked by witches? What if they don't make it back to the capital? Or what if this village is attacked, and the group staying here won't be able to defend the village and themselves? What would happen if-"

Hayato grasped both of Tsuna's shoulders, making him look at Hayato in the eye. "Jyuudaime, nobody's going to get attacked by witches, nor defeated. We are you're Guardians. There's no way we are going down by the hands of those wretched beings. Plus, we are not going to leave your side without your permission."

Tsuna's eyes widened at his best friends words. "Is that a confession, Hayato?"

Hayato's face became beet red and his arms flailed around in panic and embarrassment. "Wha-what are you talking about, Jyu-Jyuudaime! It's not a confession. It's just something to reassure you."

Tsuna laughed at his right-hand man's embarrassment. "Sorry, Hayato. I didn't mean to tease you. But thank you for your words."

He walked back to the carriage with Hayato following behind him, still embarrassed. Tsuna cleared his throat to gain his Guardians attention, who, to the surprise of the world, are not fighting each other.

"Everyone, we have a situation both here and at HQ. I want some people to go back to headquarters and try to check the status there. I feel like something is happening, though I don't know what. Whatever it is, you have my permission to act according to how you see it fit."

Takeshi raised a hand in question. "Who's going and who's staying Tsuna?"

Tsuna bit his lip nervously. "I would like Ryohei, Lambo, Mukuro, and Kyouya to go back to the capital."

"Extremely leave it to me, Tsuna!"

"Hahaha, Lambo-sama will take care of the problem."

"Kufufufu, there's no way I'm going with the Skylark."

"Herbivore, I don't like crowding with these herbivores and especially with the pineapple."

Tsuna knew there would be some complaints, thus he shut up his two most destructive guardians with his boss glare, as dubbed by Reborn.

"You will all get along while going back and you will all find out what is wrong back there. Understand?"

No complaints were heard again, which pleased Tsuna. "Now, the remaining members will help here and also investigate these unknown people who are helping the village."

"Boss, is there something wrong with them?" Chrome asked.

"One of those guys recognized the Vongola Sky ring." Hayato supplied. "And no one outside of the higher ups should know about it."

"Then how?" Chrome's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"That's what I would like to find out," Tsuna said. "While helping here, we are to find some info on those men. See who their leader is and what they are really after."

Takeshi and Chrome nodded.

Tsuna nodded. "Good, now let's go everybody."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

" _At such times the universe gets a little closer to us. They are strange times, times of beginnings and endings. Dangerous and powerful. And we feel it even if we don't know what it is. These times are not necessarily good, and not necessarily bad. In fact, what they are depends on what *we* are."_ _  
_ _―_ _ **Terry Pratchett**_ _,_ _ **I Shall Wear Midnight**_ _–_

"You look like you really want to ask something?" John asked Tsuna out of the blue.

They were both at a makeshift camp in the outskirts of the village. All around them, men are either having a meal or in the middle of a good chat, laughing away their tiredness for the day. Tsuna could see Takeshi talking to some of them, sharing a good joke as they smile at what he is saying. As always, Hayato is gung-ho about science and UMA with some others who are also on the subject. It seems that he has found some geek buddies even in this group of men. As for Chrome, she is in a light chat with Jim, who is checking over the supplies they have and the rations left for the following week.

Tsuna turned back to John and said, "I'm just really curious about you your brother and your group. For travelers, you guys are pretty well off and trained."

There was a sharp edge in John's eyes as he looked at Tsuna, "And you seem too lax on your job as the next heir, Decimo. Makes me think if Vongola has chosen the right successor or not."

Suddenly the area around the two got colder. Tendrils of dark atmosphere started to invade the surrounding areas that the people jumped back. A vein twitched in Tsuna's head. But then, in that instant, a painful memory from his childhood resurfaced, reminding him of how to deal with this kind of situation.

" _Listen, Dame-Tsuna. In situations where you face rude people with an even ruder mouth, always maintain a calm mind."_

Listening to Reborn's words, Tsuna closed his eyes and took a calming breath. When he opened them back, burning amber met John's electric blue eyes.

Tsuna gave a low chuckle. "I'm sorry. To tell you the truth, you are not the first person to have said that to me. I fought against a cousin of mine for the ring I bear now, struggled against power, and went through hellish training and tutoring just to be worthy of my title. But if you think I am not fit for it, then I would relinquish my title to someone more worthy. But let me tell you something first."

Tsuna leaned towards John and said in a low voice, "I don't care about the title, or if I'm the right heir, but I do care about my job, my duty, and the people that I protect. If you're going to complain about my position, go ahead. But if you're going to complain about my work, think again."

Tsuna sat back and sent a calm smile to John, "I do hope you will hold your tongue back before you speak again, John. I don't usually get angry about stuff like this, but I do get irritated when people question me and my capabilities."

John's smile wavered a bit before it went full blown. "Ahahaha, I guess you're right. I'm sorry for my lack of tact there."

Tsuna nodded as if it was nothing. "Now, do you mind introducing yourself?"

John tilted his head to the side in confusion but complied. Honestly, he doesn't want to go against the guy, after he just shot him down in his own game.

"Properly this time," Tsuna said with an edge to his tone.

Understanding dawned in John's eyes. He took a glance to his brother, who is standing a few feet away to his side. Judging by his expression, he heard everything since his supposed verbal tactlessness. Jim gave a hard gaze to his twin before they both nodded. They have no choice but to follow. Besides, even if they lie, the famed Vongola's Hyper Intuition would find out.

"I am the first prince of the Rosso Empire and the first son of the late king and queen, Giovanni di Rosso. Call me John for short." John introduced.

"Likewise, I am Giacomo di Rosso, nicknamed Jim. I love pranks and games and play with everyone I meet. Nice to meet ya!" Jim said playfully while rubbing his nose.

Tsuna looked at the both of them like they have grown another head. What? First prince? King and queen? No no no, that's just impossible. Just what weird people have Tsuna met this time. Are they again playing another prank on him, or are they trying to pass for someone important? He was snapped out of his stupor by Takeshi who laughed all of a sudden.

"No wonder they look familiar. I remember seeing them both during the Inheritance party last year." Takeshi said. "You both were kinda standoffish that time so I didn't notice immediately. Sorry."

"No worries, royal duties tell us to act that way." Jim waved offhandedly. "Besides, I had fun confusing people into thinking of our real identities."

Tsuna still can't believe he's hearing this. Of all the places he could meet royalty, it had to be in the middle of nowhere. Aren't princes supposed to stay in their castle? Studying about their kingdom and how to rule them and stuff? Yet here these two are, helping a village under attack. Does that mean that the empire really did send help, and all those thoughts about miscommunication he had a while ago were just nothing? His Hyper Intuition disagreed with him. There's still that foreboding feeling he had a while ago. He just hopes Onii-san and the others will get to the bottom of things at HQ.

Back to the topic at hand, Tsuna observed the twins closely. True enough, he had a vague memory of them being in the party last year, as what Takeshi had said. But he mostly remembered entertaining the queen, their sister. It was a brief encounter with the royal family as they are busy people leading busy lives, but that was enough for Tsuna to remember the princes who were there as well.

"I'm sorry for not recognizing you immediately, your Highness." Tsuna got down on one knee. Behind him, his Guardians followed his example and bowed down as well.

"No need for formalities, Decimo. We're outside the empire right now so we should all relax." John waved them up.

Tsuna and the others complied and stood up. Hayato was staring at the duo in a conflicted manner, like that _I-only-worship-Jyuudaime-but-you're-the-prince-so-I-guess-I-should-show-some-respect-but-I-really-don't-care-and-I-don't-like-bowing-down-to-children_ kind of face. A pat on the shoulder from Chrome had that face go away.

"If I may ask, what are you two doing out here? Did you receive the letter the village sent to the capital?" Tsuna asked in wonder.

Both John and Jim gave him questioning looks. "Letter? What letter? We were on our way back to the capital when we spotted the village wrecked. We immediately helped them and told them we were a traveling group to not make them suspicious of us."

Tsuna's forehead furrowed in deep thought. "Why would you lie about your identity to them?"

It was John who answered him with an incredulous look on his face. "Even royalties have assassins after their heads, you know."

"We just don't want people getting hurt because of us." Jim interposed. "We don't want to have another casualty because we acted rashly. It's the reason why we always do our excursions secretly so that no one will find out."

"Oh," Tsuna said unintelligible. What could he say to something like that? Being able to work hard for others is as hard as being able to work hard for oneself. To him, both are just two peas in a pod. Saving others means killing others. That is why Tsuna is able to continue doing his work, he kills those witches in order to save others. It may seem unjustified in some people's eyes, but to him, it is nothing but a simple job that takes him one step closer to his revenge.

"Boss?" Chrome called out to him.

Tsuna saw worry-filled eyes looking at him. He could see a slight quiver on her lips as she again called out to him.

"Boss? Are you alright?" Chrome asked.

Tsuna gave her a small smile, "I'm alright, Chrome. It's nothing to worry about."

Chrome looked down to the ground, "No, it is something to worry."

Tsuna looked at her questioningly. Chrome gazed at him in sadness, "Boss is hurting so much, both inside and out."

She traced a seal under the sleeves of Tsuna's shirt. He could feel nothing as warm fingers covered in invisible mist flames try to sever the curse the seals bear. Sadly, it did nothing but send more prickling sensation all over Tsuna's body. Nevertheless, he did not show signs of being hurt.

"I, no we, just want Boss to rely on us more." Chrome whispered softly.

"I am relying on you all," Tsuna argued.

Chrome shook her head, "No, it's different."

They stood like that for a few seconds before Chrome retracted her hand. No matter how much she pushed the curse away, they latch back to Tsuna like a leech.

"Chrome, can you help me organize the rations for the village?" Jim asked her after talking to his brother.

"I understand." Chrome walked away from Tsuna like nothing ever happened.

Tsuna's eyes lingered on her and Jim as he muttered, "I don't understand."

Hayato and Takeshi, who had stayed close since the beginning, looked at him sadly. Of course, he wouldn't. Not until he let's go of the past and take a step forward. To Tsuna, he thinks he is taking that step and is continuously moving onwards, but to the eyes of his guardians, he is slowly drowning in his regrets and vengeance that, if he doesn't let them help soon, would pull him down in depravity.

"Jyu-Tsuna," Hayato said.

Tsuna turned to his right-hand man curiously. It is rare for Hayato to call him in his name instead of his title.

"You might not understand what she said, and you don't have to. But we promise, no, we swear to you that we will save you and take you out of your prison." Hayato's eyes glowed red in resolve. He is determined to save him, and he is sure that all the others do, too.

Tsuna tilted his head, clearly confused about what they are talking about. But he did not pry any further. Whatever it is he swore with the others, it is theirs to keep. Tsuna will continue forging forward, and it is up to his guardians to follow him or not.

Unbeknownst to them, John, who looked like he was signing his papers, was actually eavesdropping on their conversation. He knows it is not something someone of his standing should be doing, but he can't help his curiosity. From this conversation, he was able to confirm of the curses littering the Decimo's body. In fact, ever since the Inheritance party they had attended last year, both he and Jim felt the ominous aura attached to the pure ones that are originally Tsuna's. They heard rumors of the seals the witches utter on their dying breath cling to hunters, and that these seals are curses that bring pain to the cursed for as long as he/she lives.

Tsuna, being the next heir and one of the top hunters of Vongola, had killed a lot of witches, resulting in a lot of curses being carved on his body like an ugly painting. Yet, even with the pain that would send men mad and screaming in agony, Tsuna still continues his hunting, like the curses never bothered him. If he continues to do this, then he will…

"Jooohhhhnnnn!" Jim's annoyingly loud voice echoed throughout the camp.

John looked up to his brother, who is pointing at something in the sky urgently. He scanned the area where he is pointing, trying to find what had his brother so frantic. Then he found it. From afar, a messenger bird was making its way towards camp, and it is not just any messenger bird. It is the palace's messenger bird that bears letters directly from the queen herself.

"What is that?" Tsuna asked as he also saw the bird coming towards them.

John stood up from his seat and went to retrieve the bird. He patted the animal, thanking him for sending the letter, and gave him a boost up after collecting the message.

When John read the small paper, his eyes gradually darkened. Jim walked up to him in worry and took the strip from him. He gave a small squeak of surprise, clearly shocked of what he read, or was that fear? He quickly composed himself and burned the paper with his Storm Flames.

Tsuna was shocked by the appearance of flames. He didn't know that the royal family could use them. As far as he knows, accessibility to flames is granted only to those who work under Vongola. Any normal human cannot light his flames without the help of the rings the organization itself makes.

"Is something wrong?" Tsuna asked them both.

Jim didn't bother answering him and immediately barked orders at their men. The camp was in a flurry of activities, leaving Tsuna and his guardians bewildered.

John turned to them, an authoritative aura around him. "A summons. The capital is under attack."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing._

 _ **-Edmund Burke-**_

"This is definitely one of Lambo-sama's worst adventure, ever," Lambo grumbled from his seat.

He looked out to the driver's seat, where Ryohei is happily punching the air. He looks oblivious to the raging war happening behind him which, unfortunately, he is in the middle in. Seated across him is Mukuro, who kept laughing that creepy laugh of his while puncturing holes on the carriage's ceiling. Ever since their departure, Mukuro and Hibari have been at it. He doesn't know how the skylark is doing up there, but he knows that he is pissed beyond reason.

"Kufufufu, I wonder how the birdie's doing?" Mukuro asked out loud, clearly to provoke said birdie.

In no time at all, the roof of their carriage is carrying a newer, bigger hole, made by the tonfa of, yours truly, Hibari Kyouya. His steel grey eyes zeroed on heterochromatic ones and in no time at all, a brawl that should not be possible inside the carriage of all places happened.

Lambo continues to wallow in his seat, putting up a protective barrier of lightning flames all around him. _'Tsuna-nii, why did you let me go with this bunch? Lambo-san's not gonna arrive at the capital in one piece!'_

"What is EXTREMELY happening in there?!" Ryohei chimed from the front.

Finally, he noticed the war happening behind him. How he missed something so loud and destructive, Lambo doesn't know. Maybe it comes with being considered as one of the loud and destructive ones in the group. Lambo prayed to the gods the boxer won't join the fray. His hopes were chased away by the man he prayed for.

"Ohh a fight, huh? Then let me extremely join you, to the extreme!" Ryohei gleefully said.

' _Tsuna-nii, HELP LAMBO-SAN!'_

* * *

"Aaaachoo!" Tsuna sneezed.

"Jyuuudaaaiimmmmeeee."

Tsuna looked to the right to see Hayato bounding up to him in haste. He stopped a few feet away from him, a look of concern on his face.

"Jyuudaime, are you alright? Do you feel tired? Are you having a cold?" Hayato asked.

Tsuna sweatdropped, how could he have heard him sneeze from the other side of the camp? "I'm fine, Hayato. Please stop worrying about me."

Hayato looked doubtful at him. "Okay, but if you're feeling even a little bit tired then you have to rest. Immediately."

Tsuna nodded. _'I wonder how the others are doing.'_

* * *

"Oh. My. Gosh." Lambo uttered in pure horror, Standing and staring at what little remains of their carriage burning to a crisp in the late afternoon sky, much like a bonfire back at their last camp, horses long gone, and- oh a burning wheel just passed.

That was just a background to the upcoming battle (AGAIN) between Mukuro and Kyoya. Poor Lambo wanted so badly to go back home.

"Uoooohhhh! YOU TWO EXTREMELY CALM DOWN! Cue Ryohei screaming at them while trying to hold himself from joining in.

Lambo was trying not to hit himself in the face. He knew, from the moment they left the village without Tsuna-nii, the carriage won't make it back to HQ. It would be a miracle if they could go back, too. _'Tolerate, Lambo. Tolerate. Tolerate'_

Another explosion shook the earth that they are standing. Lambo dreaded looking up to see a burning carnage caused by two demonic guardians, but it turns out that it's from another source. He could see smoke rising up in the horizon covered with trees and a magic circle floating in the sky that is disappearing. Something fell down from it, and it is no good for it to cause an explosion. Lambo felt himself being lifted up and put down on the back of a running horse.

"Hold on tight, Lambo!" Ryohei exclaimed as he willed the horse to go faster.

"What do you think it is?" Lambo asked, somewhat nervous. "Whatever it is Lambo-san is not scared at all."

Ryohei laughed, "Is that so? Then that's extremely good."

They stopped at the edge of a dead clearing near a small oasis. A witches familiar lay on top of decayed grass and soil, poisoning whatever it touches. It is huge, coated with jet black skin like most familiars, five animalistic limbs that lay limp, and what appears to be a head with one small horn and 4 beady blood red eyes glaring straight at Kyoya, who is standing in front of the familiar with a cage spell already in place.

"A pack of low-level familiars is wreaking havoc and hovering above the oasis. That's their leader" Mukuro informed.

Ryohei was at the far back attending to the scared horses with Lambo, eyes never leaving the creature under Kyoya's mercy (if he has any). Ryohei spared the oasis a quick worried glance then back at the creature.

Kyoya finished purifying the familiar and sent a quick glance to his pack of omnivores (he will not admit Mukuro is a carnivore), and walks towards the end of the oasis.

Kyoya disappears.

A cave is behind the waterfall, sandwiched by two monoliths as tall as the eye can see. Moss varnish the boulders and a quiet stream towards the oasis graces the scenery. Of course, all this plus the highly skilled mist flames veil the entire sanctuary. This is one of the many secret entrances to the Vongola Headquarters. Only flame users could use the access here, which means they don't have to worry about familiars wandering around the area or civilians entering the base by accident.

Ryohei and Lambo jogged after Kyoya, Mukuro went to who knows where. After they passed a long corridor, they happen upon a door that only opens with flames. Kyoya lit his ring, letting it flow out towards the door. It opened without a sound, and they trekked towards the corridor of their base.

There was a flurry of activities inside the headquarters. Hunters running back and forth while greeting them as they passed by. Some inquired about their missing boss, but Ryohei assured them with a loud exclaim that he is fine. They followed Kyoya who has a destination in mind, striding confidently on the maze-like hallways of the HQ. It was when they spotted a sign indicating where they were heading that Lambo brightened, having the same idea as well.

The Main Communications Station is in charge of messenger related calls to and from their base to the inner and outer regions of the empire. Messenger familiars like ravens, falcons, and eagles carry scrolls with them and fly in and out through the large arched windows handled by beast trainers. They also have a direct link to the capital should any emergency arise and would be informed right away but-

"Aside from the Boss and guardians supposed arrival this afternoon and the commotion at the northeast woodland and south oasis entrance earlier, there is nothing else, sir." said a worried voice in the counter. She is fairly lean and has brown hair tied in a ponytail. Her face was pale and she was slightly trembling as she reported to none other than Hibari Kyoya.

Mukuro, who they found at the other end of the room and inside a large cubicle, is inspecting the archives for any calls or letter of emergency from the palace itself. He held the different parchment in each hand, and not one he could find came from the capital. Not even from the village they had helped earlier arrived. He took notice of Ryohei and Lambo on the counter and motioned for them to come.

"I knew you'd come here" Mukuro reads the next letter, addressing the trio, not sparing them a glance but knows they're listening. "I have been scheming through our archives for any distress letters or scrolls and have found this."

He throws a large leather binder on the table in front of him. Ryohei opens it and flips through the parchment while Lambo glances over his arm.

"No letters nor notice from the capital, ever since last month," Lambo drawled from Ryohei's side.

"That was extremely weeks ago and nothing since?" Ryohei frowned.

"This has never happened before," Mukuro notes. "The capital one way or another sends daily reports, a few weeks with nothing at all-"

He snaps his head to the center of the area. Now observing two to five messenger ravens and faint mumbling of the trainers in the halt.

Its calm, and that's not a good sign.

"We have to tell Tsuna-nii," Lambo said seriously, even though he is a child he could act mature as someone befitting of his title. "It could be the witches' doing or a curse of some sort, a spell?"

He stops pacing and flexes his fist "I…I've felt a lingering feeling of dark aura the moment we entered the base."

"Oh, so I was not imagining things," Ryohei mumbled, his tone lower than usual.

Somehow the air in their headquarters feels suffocating like something bad was mixed in the air. Everyone looks so tense while acting like everything's fine. It was like they are watching out for something, ready to jump when they find the enemy.

Kyoya walks in their cubicle, face stoic but voice dripping with urgency. "Nono wants to meet us in his private office."

"Kufufu, what does the old man want now?" Mukuro asked, but did as told. He disappeared into the mist, leaving the others to walk to the office.

"What about Tsuna-nii?" Lambo asked.

Kyoya turned to him and walked away while saying, "Hibird's on his way to him now."

Lambo nodded and followed Ryohei and Kyoya towards the office. Whatever he has to say has something to do with what's happening in the HQ, and probably the empire. He could feel it.

* * *

A bunch of familiars stood in wait at the forest Tsuna and the others are crossing. While Vongola was doing much of the fighting, the royal guards did their job to protect the princes. Tsuna and Hayato charged at the enemies head-on, while Takeshi and Chrome stood back to offer back up or take care of the others that manage to get past Tsuna and Hayato.

Tsuna had a foreboding feeling. The familiars themselves were not strong to hold them back, yet the sheer number of them was enough to give him and his friends a hard time. Also, how did they know they will be taking this route? For safety purposes, they have intentionally taken a detour to get to the capital. The path they have taken is unmarked and guided purely by their senses. Yet they were able to ambush them with their quantity, which should have taken time for the witches to summon unless they have planned this ahead of time. His Hyper Intuition is ringing, wholly agreeing with this conjecture. Someone is trying to kill them, whether him or the princes he is unsure.

"Jyuudaime, more incoming!" Hayato warned.

Tsuna grimaced. They have just finished another mission and had not gotten any rest on their way back. Clearly, he is in no condition to go on a lengthy fight, and judging by the movements of his friends, their fatigue has finally caught up with them.

"Jim, John!" Tsuna called out. "We will create a diversion for you guys to go ahead. Hurry to the capital and get to the bottom of things there. I sense something bad has happened while you and I were gone."

John nodded. "Right, we shall see in back in the capital then."

"Be careful, Vongola!" Jim encouraged.

Tsuna nodded and turned to his guardians. They looked back at him determinedly. Clearly, they won't let their tiredness bring them down.

"Let's go, guys," Tsuna smirked. "We have a job to finish."

"You heard Jyuudaime," Hayato smiled, his Cambio Forma already in place. "Let's rain some flames on these things."

"Hahaha, couldn't have said it any better," Takeshi said, a dangerous glint in his eyes as he held his swords in a stance.

Chrome readied her weapon. _'I won't let you down, Boss.'_

Tsuna activated his ring, transforming it into his Vongola Gear. Their plan was to gather the familiars into a single place where Tsuna will eradicate them with his X-Burner. Hayato and Takeshi moved to the right and left respectively to lure them to a single point. Chrome would stand guard by the soldiers and the princes to defend them from rogue familiars who'll run their way.

"You freaks are going the wrong way," Hayato muttered as he threw bombs infused with storm flames towards the mob running towards him. Most were turned into ashes while the ones in the back ran off to the opposite direction. He looked to his back where he saw the line of guards running at full speed on their steads towards the capital.

"Seems like they managed to get away unscathed," Hayato muttered. He ran deeper into the forest where the familiars are wreaking havoc. He would leave guard duty to Chrome today.

"Becatta di Rondine," Takeshi said, unleashing his technique to the horde coming towards him. He managed to cut down a few in front while the others ran back. He whistled in victory before jogging to catch up to them.

Chrome made sure that the last of the soldiers were already out of sight before she activated her own flames. Writing a rune in the air, she was able to locate nearby familiars and tangle them in her vines. She ran up to Hayato who was also rejoined by Takeshi.

"His highnesses and his soldiers have successfully escaped." Chrome reported.

Hayato nodded, "Let's spread out and corner them at one point, Jyuudaime is already loading his flames up."

True enough, they could see hard sky flames blowing up from Tsuna's right hand. Some familiars let out their wings to reach the boss in the air. But they weren't able to land a scratch on him as bombs coming from below flew at them.

A vein was twitching on Hayato's head. "You punks, how dare you attack Jyuudaime while he's vulnerable!? You shall not be forgiven."

"Ahahaha, here he goes again. Go get them, right-hand man." Takeshi cheered as he and Chrome watched the Storm guardian go on a rampage.

"Umm, are you not gonna help, Rain man?" Chrome asked.

"Nah, Hayato's got Tsuna covered," Takeshi answered. "We should just conserve our energy to act as their shields on the way back."

Chrome nodded, stepping near Takeshi to avoid a familiar being flown their way. She stabbed her trident at the beast when it refused to disintegrate.

"X-Burner: Air!" Tsuna unleashed his attack, crushing his enemies with the force and power of his flames. When it was all over, there was nothing left aside from a huge crater and some crisping trees that toppled over.

Hayato was covered in soot but was otherwise smiling widely at Tsuna. "Good job, Jyuudaime. You defeated them all with one attack.

Tsuna shook his head, "It was because you rounded them up for me that I was able to defeat them, Hayato. Thank you for your hard work."

Takeshi and Chrome swore they saw dog ears and a tail pop out of nowhere in Hayato. He was surrounded by an air of a praised puppy as Tsuna smiled at him.

"Did you do that Chrome?" Takeshi asked.

"No," was Chrome's simple answer.

Takeshi shrugged. "I better check my eyes when I get back to the capital. They are starting to play tricks on me again."

"I'll go with you, Rain man," Chrome said. "Maybe Storm man has a curse on him that lets us see things. I better check the spell books at the library for something like that. Hopefully, they'll have a cure for it, too."

Takeshi sweatdropped. "Well, good luck with that Chrome."

Tsuna walked up to them followed by Hayato, who still seems to be stuck in cloud nine. "Good job you two. Let's head back to the capital now, shall we?"

"Ahahaha, if I'm right then the oasis is near this area. Maybe we could use that to get to HQ quicker." Takeshi suggested.

"Sword freak! I was supposed to say that to Jyuudaime." Hayato cried in anger.

"Calm down, Hayato. I was going to say the same thing actually." Tsuna said.

"Yes, Jyuudaime. Why don't we head there now?" Hayato said and turned to the direction of the oasis.

Tsuna just shook his head in exasperation and followed his right-hand man. Really, Hayato gets worked up on little things.

* * *

"You called for us, Nono?" Ryohei asked. The four of them stood in front of the desk where the proxy head of Vongola sat.

"Yes, Ryohei. You see, we have pressing matters to discuss," Timoteo looked at the young men before him. Oh how the days flew so fast.

He knew them since they started training in Vongola. Back then they were just kids playing around with the skills they have learned and controlling their flames for better use. The children would play around in the training field, only to be scolded by the trainers or one of his Guardians due to their reckless use of their weapons and flames. He missed those old days where there was still peace in the empire. Only petty thefts and fights that are soon stopped due to the Shimon doing their duty properly. But here they are now, standing as fine young hunters who would do anything to protect the empire and its people.

"As you know, there is a witch attack happening in the capital. Right now the Shimon and Vongola are working together to protect the citizens there and to stop the witches from further destruction. Cavallone and Millefiore are heading here to provide back –up, but the way it is looking, we might have a lot of casualties before they get here," Timoteo started.

"What about the Varia. They must have arrived here earlier this day." Mukuro inquired.

"Ahh yes, they are stationed at the frontlines of the battle together with the Shimon guardians. I'm still waiting for a report on the status of the battle from our messengers." Timoteo said.

"My men and I will roam the capital for any witches that managed to get past them," Kyoya said then walked out of the room. It seems he has run out of tolerance to tolerate the crowding in the room.

Timoteo just smiled at his grandson's Cloud. He is as aloof as any cloud and a bit bloodthirsty, too. Nevertheless, he does his duty as a Guardian. He turned to the others who also decided to help with the fight.

"But what about the castle?" Lambo asked.

Timoteo furrowed his brows. "What about it?"

"We found something weird going on there. Recently we haven't received any reports or any sort coming from there. It was the reason why a village we passed by was destroyed," Ryohei reported. "No help from the castle or from Vongola came for them."

Timoteo nodded. "I see. Please don't worry about it. We have someone who's already inside the palace. We will wait for their report before we act on it."

Lambo, Ryohei, and Mukuro nodded before they went out.

The Vongola Nono sighed on his seat, "As the days passed, the illusion of peace keeps disappearing. Don't you think so, Primo?"


End file.
